


dedicate myself to something richer

by displayheartcode



Series: covenants between lions and men [4]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Book: Lies Sleeping, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Magic doesn't make understanding what they are any easier.
Series: covenants between lions and men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	dedicate myself to something richer

“Do you know how this works?” Nile fixes her binoculars. Their mark is still a hazy figure in the distance.

Peter turns the dial on the radio station, trying to find a station that’s at least bearable during a long stakeout. “I don’t know,” he says after a while. “Nightingale has more theories, but unless we run some tests…” He catches Nile’s expression. “Or not.”

They sit in awkward silence before Peter speaks again.

“Your _signare_ , that signature you create whenever you do magic,” he says. “What you and your friends have are different from anything else I’ve felt before.”


End file.
